


let’s get these teen hearts beating (faster, faster)

by deftly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deftly/pseuds/deftly
Summary: Donghyuck feels too hot, too much under the stretch of silence in the room. Johnny and Taeyong didn’t exactly coverWhat to Do When You Accidentally Turn Your Bestfriend Onwhen they forced Donghyuck to sit down andhave a talkafter he started getting curious.





	let’s get these teen hearts beating (faster, faster)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is it. my first fic for markhyuck and nct...and it’s this, out of all the markhyuck wips i have in my folder........welp

 

 

 

The heat creeps under the cotton of Donghyuck’s shirt, settling into a thin layer of sweat over his skin, but that doesn’t stop him from pressing himself closer to Mark on the bed.

 

Mark makes a displeased sound at the back of his throat. He doesn’t push Donghyuck away though, too busy playing Candy Crush on his phone like a total loser to direct even the slightest bit of attention on him. Donghyuck huffs.

 

When he barged in Doyoung and Mark’s room twenty minutes ago, he wasn’t expecting he’d have to compete against a stupid game for Mark’s attention. _What’s_ _so_ _special_ _about_ _Candy_ _Crush_ , _anyway?_ Donghyuck sneers mentally, watching Mark get stuck at Level 70. Pathetic.

 

The afternoon sun streams steadily through the window, gifting weak light that coaxes Donghyuck into relaxation. Like a tight cable slowly going slack. Aside from the faint sound effects coming from Mark’s phone, it’s quiet — so much that the world beyond the room easily slips out of sight and mind.

 

Donghyuck thinks it’s kind of strange, being so still. The idol life is always a whirlwind of nonstop schedules and practices; breaks are a luxury they can rarely afford. So having this totally free day is, though welcomed, really fucking weird. There’s a small part of him that even feels guilty.

 

But maybe _it’s_ _not_ _so_ _bad_ , he thinks, as he catalogues the minutiae shifts of expression on Mark’s face while he struggles with his game. There’s a small frown on his forehead, teeth worrying over his lower lip — but his whole body is completely lax; one leg bent up while lying down. It’s a nice change of view from yesterday’s Mark who carried his exhaustion like a heavy backpack.

 

“Quit staring at me, Donghyuck,” Mark murmurs. A breakthrough, at last. “It’s fuckin’ creepy.”

 

“Your face is creepy,” Donghyuck shoots back without missing a beat, fingers pinching Mark’s stomach. It doesn’t do much, since Mark is all lean muscles and sharp angles. Maybe Donghyuck should get serious about working out, too.

 

Mark clicks his tongue in frustration. Donghyuck doesn’t know if it’s because of him or the game, seeing that he _still_ hasn’t passed the current level. He’s tempted to help — he’s smarter, no matter what Renjun might say, so it should be a piece of cake — but then again, what has Mark done today to deserve Donghyuck’s kindness?

 

Bored, his attention begins to drift away, latching, instead, on the exposed strip of Mark’s stomach. He hadn’t noticed that Mark’s shirt had ridden up, and neither has Mark, so now it’s flashing Mark’s pale skin and belly button. Donghyuck’s mouth suddenly feels like the desert.

 

He should tug it down, since Mark is too wrapped up in sucking at Candy Crush, but there’s a twitch in his fingers — an urge that tells him to trace the skin, feel it under his fingertips. _Go_ _ahead_ , his mind coos, and it sounds disturbingly like Jaemin. _What’s_ _stopping_ _you?_

 

Donghyuck gulps, hazarding Mark a nervous look before pushing his fingers to ghost over the bare skin. He freezes when Mark shifts ever so slightly, keeping his eyes down in case Mark is looking at him. He holds his breath.

 

Seconds pass and nothing happens. Mark doesn’t knock off Donghyuck’s hand, doesn’t question his sudden action, and most importantly, doesn’t bring down his shirt.

 

“ _Sweet!_ ” Mark’s phone suddenly exclaims in a deep voice. Donghyuck exhales through his nose, mind spinning.

 

_Does_ _that_ _mean_ _he_ _doesn’t_ _care?_ he wonders, eyes a laser beam on the infinitesimal distance between his fingertips and Mark’s skin. _Or_ _does_ _that_ _mean_ _he_ _likes_ _it?_

 

Either possibility is enough to start a percussion solo in Donghyuck’s chest. _His_ _non_ - _reaction_ _is_ _good_ _enough_ , he tells himself. Mark is more than capable of shoving him off if he doesn’t want him to continue, anyway.

 

So he’s a little braver when he touches Mark again, the press of his fingers more firm. He roams slowly, mapping the flat expanse of Mark’s stomach like a new explorer. It’s smooth and warm to the touch, Mark’s skin; Donghyuck feels like he’s walking a thin line, edging a dangerous ground, but he can’t stop.

 

He still hasn’t looked at Mark, but he knows Mark is still playing because every once in a while, his phone will punctuate the silence with _Tasty!_ or _Delicious!_ accompanied by the sounds of Mark’s successful cascades. Not for the first time, Donghyuck wonders what’s going through Mark’s head right now, what he’s feeling. Maybe nothing, but then — Donghyuck accidentally scrapes his nails against Mark’s skin, and he watches Mark arch his back before returning to his normal position quickly.

 

_Oh_ , he thinks, blood pounding in his ears. He feels something stir in his stomach, a newfound hunger that food won’t be able to fix. Curiously, he drags his nails down the lines and dips of Mark’s stomach, pausing only when he’s reached the waistband of Mark’s shorts. He bites his lip for a second, and then he’s ghosting his fingers along the elastic band, making sure his touch is feather-light, almost teasing.

 

Suddenly, Mark makes a sound that’s between a groan and a choke, and Donghyuck’s fingers freeze over. His whole body soon catches up when he notices the strain in the middle of Mark’s shorts.

 

Everything immediately narrows down to that one point — Mark Lee’s semi, and the realization that Lee Donghyuck is the cause. He feels blood rush to his face.

 

Mark isn’t looking at him when Donghyuck manages to pull his eyes away and gauge his reaction. Mark’s face is flushed prettily, lips parted slightly to flash a hint of pink mouth and white teeth. His chest rises and falls to his measured breathing, each intake of breath slow and silent. His eyes stare unseeing at his phone, where the screen flashes _Out_ _of_ _moves!_ repeatedly. Donghyuck can relate.

 

He’s out of moves as the reality of their situation sinks into him. He feels too hot, too much under the stretch of silence in the room. Johnny and Taeyong didn’t exactly cover _What_ _to_ _Do_ _When_   _You_ _Accidentally_ _Turn_   _Your_ _Bestfriend_ _On_ when they forced Donghyuck to sit down and _have a talk_ after he started getting curious.

 

Donghyuck’s still staring at Mark when he finally turns his head to look at him. His eyes are dark and half-lidded, and there’s something there — a question, maybe, or a challenge. _What_ _now?_ he seems to say, except Donghyuck doesn’t fucking know. Joking about it seems cruel, even for him. He doesn’t think apologizing will cut it, either. Does Mark want him to continue?

 

Under Mark’s pinned gaze, Donghyuck doesn’t find the answer, but he hopes his guess is right. Because fuck it, this wasn’t what he was expecting when he acted out his idea, but now he’s into it.

 

He doesn’t break off their eye contact as his fingers start sliding along the waistband of Mark’s shorts again. He watches Mark swallow, adam’s apple bobbing up and down, and it makes him imitate the movement. But just as he’s about to dip his hand further below, someone knocks on the door and swings it open.

 

Donghyuck has never seen Mark move faster in his life, rolling away from him and landing gracelessly on the floor.

 

Doyoung raises his eyebrows at them as he pokes his head inside. “What’re you two doing?”

 

“Nothing!” Mark barks in this high-pitched tone that’s both incriminating and embarrassing, from the floor. Donghyuck sits up and shrugs, hoping he can pass off as nonchalant under the hammering of his heart.

 

Doyoung looks unconvinced, but he lets it go easily. “Jaehyun and I bought some food. If you don’t want to get the leftovers, you better hurry. Everyone else is already there.” Then he walks away, leaving the door open.

 

Neither of them move for a moment. The tension has left the room with Doyoung, but it’s still hard to speak. Donghyuck knows, though, that he has to be the first one to say anything. So he clears his throat, trying not to wince at how rough he sounds.

 

“Next time we should lock the door.”

 

It’s a joke, or an attempt at it, anyway. He’s prepared for Mark to shut him down, to say _stay_ _away_ _from_ _me from now on,_  because isn’t this the kind of thing that makes or breaks a friendship? But the response he gets is merely a snort.

 

“Maybe in some other room where hyung doesn’t have a key.” Donghyuck doesn’t know if Mark’s joking, too, but — it’s not a rejection. Something unfurls in his chest.

 

Mark stands up and discretely adjusts his shorts; Donghyuck tries not to stare. When he’s done, he offers Donghyuck a tentative smile. “Let’s go?” he asks, tilting his head to the door.

 

Donghyuck moves, as if on auto-pilot. Mark falls into step beside him, curls a hand around the back of his neck and squeezes. As soon as they step into the kitchen and Mark practically bounds toward the dining table, Donghyuck allows himself a small smile. He can consider this afternoon a victory — too bad he can’t write it down for his TMI entry.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i really dont know what this is lmao but i hoped u enjoyed reading ♡


End file.
